


Fickle Fate

by Madisuzy



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/pseuds/Madisuzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment where fate decided to smile on Renji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fickle Fate

Renji knew he was screwed from the moment he opened his eyes. Gin Ichimaru was grinning down at him from above, eyes closed and lips pulled wide. Renji saw no humor in the expression, even if the lieutenant's voice was sprinkled with it when he spoke.

"Taicho, it seems our little tiger has awakened from his nap."

Eyes darting over to the sudden sound of rustling fabric, Renji watched silently as Captain Aizen approached from the other side of the room. His demeanor was as calm and friendly as always as he came to a stop behind his lieutenant, putting a hand on the back of Ichimaru's neck gently. Renji didn't miss the slight twitch at the corner of Gin's mouth as the touch settled.

"Thank you, Gin," Aizen murmured softly, eyes sweeping over Renji's prone form.

It was only then that Renji realized he wasn't in his room at all, but in the middle of the division's training room, hair and uniform askew. Somehow he'd passed out here last night and his cheeks pinked automatically in embarrassment... although he didn't dare sit up. He had the overwhelming feeling that any movement would be very bad at this moment, and not just because his stomach felt on the edge of expelling whatever he had consumed last night.

"Abarai," Aizen began, just as his eyes met Renji's. "I believe you partook in some... questionable activities last night, bringing disrepute to not only yourself, but upon our division as well. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Renji swallowed, trying to think through the thumping in his head. He'd had no intention of getting drunk last night, considering he was only one month out of the academy and trying to make a decent first impression. But then those guys from the eleventh had shown up and one thing had led to another... Renji guessed that excuse wouldn't go over well here though.

"I-I'm not sure, taicho," he ventured quietly, keeping his eyes on Aizen... well, on his glasses at least. From this angle, Renji couldn't see his taicho's eyes beneath the reflection of light on the glass and it only added to his sense of impending doom. "My memory has a few holes in it. I think somebody might a spiked me drink."

"Might _have_ spiked _my_ drink, Abarai," the captain corrected with a smile that turned Renji's stomach a little more. He just didn't understand at all what Momo saw in this guy. "And I think that is probably unlikely considering the establishment you were seen entering early in the evening. They do not serve anything that isn't alcoholic. You don't have to lie or fear overly harsh reprisals here though. We simply wish to get to the bottom of what it is that made you unhappy enough to feel the need to drink quiet so much."

Renji was in the middle of trying to work out why the hell his taicho would give a toss about his happiness, when Aizen's hand began to move on Gin's neck, slipping down out of sight behind the younger shinigami. Renji's eyes flicked over to the movement before he could stop them but all he could see was the lieutenant's usual unwavering smirk... but one fine eyebrow rose slightly above one of those eternally closed eyes, reminding Renji that he needed to focus on the conversation. 

"I'm not unhappy, taicho," he quickly managed, hands beginning to fidget a little, despite his best attempts to keep them still. Aizen was patiently gazing at him from behind Gin, but the lieutenant's smile suddenly shrunk, stopping Renji's continued denials dead. 

There was something about this whole conversation he was missing, he was sure. Some undercurrent that he honestly didn't want to know about. He was floundering to find a way out unscathed, and if Ichimaru was throwing him hints, he wasn't stupid enough not to follow them. Gin could be one creepy fucker, but Renji had always gotten the feeling that was intentional... like a fox bearing its teeth aggressively to stop anyone getting any closer. 

"I suppose... it might of been stress? Not long here and all," Renji finally conceded, letting his accent run free a little more, playing down his own intelligence. It never hurt to be underestimated, especially if it got you out of trouble easier. Gin's grin stretched back to its previous width, and Renji almost let out a breath in relief.

"It is a bit of a whirlwind I suppose," Aizen conceded, leaving his spot behind Gin to slowly circle Renji on the floor. "Straight from graduation into a division with no break to fully digest all the changes and added responsibilities... although, I do hope you have it all under control now."

Aizen taicho stopped above Renji's head, making the redhead have to arch his neck back to keep his eyes on him, baring his throat to the room. It made Renji feel so vulnerable in the moment that he had to fist his hands to hold the position.

"Won't happen again, Sir," he insisted, meeting those dark eyes which he could finally see gazing down at him. Aizen looked amused, but Renji didn't share the feeling in the slightest.

"No, it will not." 

Aizen's voice had suddenly turned cold, and Renji had to force himself to keep still as all his instincts flared up, urging him to fight or flee.

"He ain't as stupid as he looks, taicho," Ichimaru's voice cut in, teasing undertones thickly twined with every word. "Want me to put him on double shifts for a few weeks, ta make the lesson stick? Can't drink if 'e's on duty every minute 'e ain't sleeping."

Aizen glanced over towards his lieutenant and smiled. Unlike Momo, Renji found no comfort in the expression, no matter how earnest it appeared to be.

"I would agree... usually," the captain murmured. "But I know from experience how hard it is for someone of his heritage to truly bend to another's will."

Aizen's eyes stayed on his lieutenant, and Renji hazarded a glance over at Gin only to find he was mirroring Aizen's smile, with the exception of those always closed eyes. Swallowing again, Renji had the feeling there was way too much going on here that had nothing to do with him at all, and he'd become nothing more than a tool... an easily replaced tool at that.

Renji was seriously considering making a run for it just to escape the heavy silence when suddenly a hell butterfly flittered into the room and headed straight for his taicho. Aizen's eyes didn't move from Gin's as he lifted a hand for the creature to alight on, listening to its message and giving a simple confirmation to the request for his presence at the first division before it fluttered away.

"Well, Abarai, it looks as if fate has smiled on you today," Aizen commented, but it was Gin who looked to Renji first, breaking the staring match the two had been having. "Lieutenant, I'll leave this in your hands."

"I'm on it, taicho," Gin responded, giving a small bow as their taicho turned and left the room without another word. "Ya gonna lie there all day?"

"No, Sir," Renji replied, quickly getting off the floor and standing to attention. His stomach protested but he managed to ignore it, far too relieved to be out of that vulnerable position. "What shift do you want me to start on, Sir?"

"For now, ya just follow me like a good dog," Ichimaru replied with a chuckle, turning to head out the door. 

Renji pushed down the urge to bite back at the comment as he followed, giving the lieutenant the free shot considering he'd assisted Renji. The redhead wasn't stupid enough to believe Ichimaru was being kind to him though. He knew without a doubt that he hadn't mattered at all in the exchange between captain and lieutenant, and for that he was thankful. He had a feeling it would be better to avoid either man's attention in the future.

~~~


End file.
